A Channy Story
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: This is my Conpetition entry for XxSimplyAlicexX competition. Summery sucks but here it is Sonny is dying after a masked man broke into her house and stabs her, she dies and Chad is regreting not telling her his feeling sooner. Rated T for death! Channy!


She died in his arms

Chads POV

i lay on my bed as my eyes were locked on to the TV, I was watching a movie i had done a few months back because i couldn't sleep. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen but i didn't know what. I have this feeling all the time but this time it was different, it was extremely strong that it sent shivers up my spine and back down.

"Pull yourself together Chad, Nothing bad is going to happen just relax and try to sleep." i thought to my self before i fell back on to my pillows and closed my eyes falling in the sea of sleep. Only to be awoken by my phone, I groaned as i answered it.

"CDC here." I yawned but woak fully as i heard someone crying hysterically. I looked at my phone to the caller Id.

It was Sonny Munroe from so random, the new girl i had a tiny crush on.

"Sonny? Are you okay? Sonny?" I asked down the phone i was worried like mad she had never called me crying before. I looked to the clock to see it was 2: 30am. i had slept for 4 hours.

"C-chad, Help me please." Sonny cried down to phone to me i could feel the fear in her voice, making me feel scarred.

"I will, where are ya?" i asked as i put on my shoes, good thing i slept in my clothes.

"At m-my House, P-please h-hurry chad." She wept down the phone.

"Don't worry i'm on my way, just stay on the phone okay?"

"K-kay." She cried. I ran down stairs grabbed my keys and ran out the door before jumped into my black convertible.

"You still there sonny?" I asked as i pushed the key into her car and turned it letting my car fill with oli before it purred, full with life.

"Y-ya, please hurry chad."

"I'm in my car now i won't be long, what happened?" I asked i pulled out of the car park and drove down the road, putting loud speaker on.

"I was w-watching tv in my room, a m-man kicked the door do-wn and robbed m-me. He h-had a kni-ife and sai-d if i screa-amed he w-would stab me. But i Screamed as load as i could and he stabbed me." She cried, i put more pressure on the gas and zoomed down the road.

"Chad, I'm scared." She whispered. i was nearly there and i was nearly cryin'. I'm Chad Dylan Copper, He isn't scared of anything or anyone! He don't like anyone! But it's different when I'm with sonny, i feel like I'm on air, like nothing else matters, Not my job, not my needs, nothing. She brings out the real me. Who am i kidding, she would never like me, but maybe that's why i like her? She treats me like a normal person, not Chad Dylan copper who plays Mackenzie on Mackenzie falls, Chad Dylan copper a normal guy. She just cute, funny, always happy and positive. She has tried so many times to stop the fude between our show, but because of my super big ego, i kept stopping it and kept ruined my chance to be hers. Wait! Does this mean i like her? I breathed a sigh of relief, I finally got to the turn that leads to her apartment building.

"C-chad, you still there? Because i need you?" She said, she was still crying.

"Ya I'm In the car park now, I'll be a few minutes. Is the guy still in the house?"

"N-no, He left a-after he St-tabbed me."

"Sad Ass hole."

"I k-know."

"What did you do at work today?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Get your mind occupied, so what did you do?"

"I was working on a new sketch, Grady made up."

"What's the sketch about?"

"A baby alien, she gets into his mum's space ship and starts pressing buttons and she ends up blowing up her home and the gets giving a hug for doing so." I chuckled as i remembered when was three i set fire to my trampoline and i got a hug for doing so, cus my mum wanted a new one.

"You found that funny?" Sonny said

"Ya, it reminds me of something i did when i was younger."

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"I set fire to my trampoline, and she gave me a hug because she wanted a new one. I'll never forget the confused face i made when she hugged me." I smiled then there was an awkward silence.

"Chad am i gonna die?" Sonny asked, That question hit me like a tonne of brick had smacked into my chest. I Could say yes but i don't know what kind of state she was in and i don't wanna give her false hope but if i say no she could be terrified and may live. I love this girl so i thought very carefully about my answer.

"That's up to you, sonny. I don't know but just keep thinking positive, where in the world have you not been and would like to go?"

"I've never been to Florida before."

"What is you're goal in life?"

"To be a well known actress."

"What do you love the most in the world?"

"You..." She said i nearly passed out that was such a shock and a answer i wasn't expecting.

"Really?" I asked i was smiling from ear to ear i was that happy.

"Yes, but you would never like me back, and i was stupid to think you would."

"Hold on Sonny, i didn't give you my answer." I smiled my eyes looked up to the floor number, she was on floor 6 and i was on floor five.

"So whats your answer?" Sonny asked i smiled.

"I love you too." 4 simple words that change your life and they just came out of my mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've liked you since i first met you, i mean you so funny, talented, smart and beautiful. What could i not like about you?" I said down the phone every word made my smile grow bigger. There was no answer on the other side of the phone. My smile dropped.

"Sonny? Sonny! Sonny! Oh God, Sonny please answer me!" I started to cry bad and jumped threw the broken door. i got to her bed room and i tough i was stepping into a horror movie. Blood was splattered everywhere, on the walls on the bed even on the TV that hadn't been nick or switched off. Walked round the room and sonny was on the floor with her phone in her hand. Her t shirt and jean where socked in her own blood and the knife the guy used to stab her was discarded on the floor. That made me brake down in tears. I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms and cried, she opened her big brown eyes that made me thing of chocolate swirling round in a bowl. My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you Chad. I hope you move on one day. I'm going to die. But i needed you to know before i left." Sonny said. I looked down and she was looking up at me. I kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle but full of love.

"One for the road, Munroe. I love you too. I'll never stop." I said, tears flowing down my eyes. She smiled. It was small but sweet. Her eyes rolled into her head and her eye lids slowly fell. I started to shake her.

"NO! SONNY! PLEASE NO! NOT YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I hollowed, i gave up and cried over her lifeless body. The ambulance arrived and took away her body. Leaving me with the horrible tasks of telling everyone at condor studio's that Sonny was murdered.

1 year later.

I was sitting in the church we had buried Sonny's body a year ago today. Turns out it was her Dad. The ass. He wanted some of the cut of her income but connie wouldn't allow him too so he went to florida and killed sonny Mistaking her for Connie. I still missed her like mad and i still loved her. But i did do Mackenzie falls and views have sky rocketed. I wish it was the fact that Mackenzie falls were the best but it wasn't. After sonny was killed, So random was cut because they all quit. I sniffed the cold October air and walked to her grave. I smiled at her memorial.

"Allison 'Sonny' Munroe was the light in our life put out to soon. Now a star to forever burn in the night sky. 1992 - 2010. Shall be missed by all." I sat down on the grass and just watched. Looking over the thousands of flowers left by her friends, her family, her fans and me. I pulled out a singel pure white rose and placed it agents the picture of So Random cast and me. I felt a soft wind blow pass and i closed my eyes.

"Hay Chad." A voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to my right and saw Tawni. I smiled and gave a slit nod. She sat down next to me.

"You remembered?" She asked placing a bocay of yellow sunflowers on her grave.

"How could i forget? That was the day my heart died." I said calmly, feeling a tear glide down my cheek. I wiped it away and looked at her. She looked to the ground and then back up.

"I lost my best friend that day as well. She knew everything about me and knew hardly anything about her. I regret that."

"I wish i got to tell her i felt sooner." I said, she gave me a hug which i returned.

"Everyone has to go, some sooner that others. We just got to move on. Don't remember the bad times remember the good and she'll live forever. In our hearts." Tawni said, i nodded and then turned to her.

"Wow, that was deep."

"I've gotten better at the friend thing." She said smiling. I smiled and stood up.

"Want to get some hot chocolate?" I said holding my hand out. She took it and we walked away as friends. I stopped and looked back.

_"I miss you sonshine, but I'll never forget you." _I began to walk away and back out the grave yard. As we walked i heard a fint voice.

_I miss you too Chad. Good bye.

* * *

_

Becca XxX: Okay so that was my contest entry for XxSimplyAlicexX Composition. Hope you like it! But sad yeah but that's how i do it.

I don't own sonny with and Chance and never will. I cry every night when i remember the fact lol. Bye!


End file.
